MAIS UMA VEZ
by JaquBrito
Summary: Ban e Diane não se entendiam e estavam causando problemas ao capitão Meliodas. Logo, apenas Merlin podia dar um jeito nesse problema, enviando-os para outra dimensão, longe da vista de todos. ONESHOT M, por conter linguajar obsceno e conteúdo sexual explícito.


**Ps.: Oneshot criada de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. The Seven Deadly Sins não me pertence, nem seus personagens, por mais que eu os ame.**

 **Fic rate M, por conter linguajar obsceno e conteúdo sexual explícito.**

 **Aproveitem e por favor, deixem seus reviews.**

 **MAIS UMA VEZ**

Mais uma vez, mais uma das discussões intermináveis de Ban e Diane, começava.

Qualquer coisa era motivo para brigas sem fim. Todos estavam ficando saturados dessa animosidade que surgiu entre os dois pecados.

\- Merlin... – chamou o capitão do grupo, Meliodas.

\- Sim? – respondeu a poderosa maga.

\- Não existe algo que você possa fazer para acabar com essa babaquice entre o Ban e a Diane? – perguntou irritado.

Merlin colocou o dedo no queixo de maneira pensativa.

\- Tem sim, é um pouco complicado, mas tem.

\- Então pode fazer! – disse Meliodas – Não aguento mais isso.

\- Você é quem manda capitão. – respondeu a maga com um sorriso macabro.

Merlin caminhou até os dois pecados que não paravam de brigar e chamou Diane.

\- Ei Diane, pegue isso... – e jogou um vidro contendo minúsculas capsulas.

\- Hã? O que é isso Merlin? – perguntou irritada. Ban ficou apenas olhando o desenrolar da cena.

\- São capsulas de encolhimento. Para você ficar do tamanho dos humanos. – respondeu Merlin fazendo Diane sorrir com a possibilidade de ficar igual a todos os outros.

\- E Ban... – disse Merlin se voltando para ele e esticando as mãos – Eu vou tomar os seus poderes por uns dias – E antes que Ban pudesse reagir, Merlin estalou os dedos e ele sentiu como se uma fraqueza o tivesse dominado.

\- Ei Merlin, o que está fazendo? – perguntou Diane assustada ao ver Ban ir ao chão.

\- Os estou mandando para outra dimensão, para que possam resolver as diferenças entre vocês. – Diane percebeu tarde demais um grande portal atrás de si.

\- *Técnica Secreta: Banimento! – disse Merlin agitando as mãos, formando vários símbolos diferentes.

Um clarão se formou atraindo a atenção dos outros pecados, que logo se dirigiram até onde Merlin estava.

\- Merlin! O que houve? – perguntou King assustado, procurando Diane por todos os lados.

\- O que você fez Merlin? – perguntou Meliodas com um sorriso matreiro.

\- Eu mandei Ban e Diane para uma outra dimensão. – disse simplesmente.

\- O QUÊ? – perguntou King berrando. – Porque você fez isso com a Diane?

\- Eu mandei King. – disse Meliodas – Eles estavam brigando o tempo todo, por qualquer bobagem e isso afugentou meus clientes, me deixando muito chateado.

\- M-Mas... – tentou argumentar King.

\- Fique calmo King. – disse Merlin – Eles vão poder voltar assim que se entenderem de verdade. Assim que tudo seja esclarecido entre eles e que eles se perdoem de coração.

\- E quanto tempo isso vai levar? – perguntou o rei das fadas.

\- Não sei. – disse Merlin de maneira simples – Vai depender deles. Mas há uma peculiaridade nessa outra dimensão. O tempo espaço é completamente diferente do nosso tempo. Lá dentro, semanas vão equivaler a algumas horas aqui. Então, não iremos sentir muito. Agora eles... – concluiu Merlin com um sorriso maldoso.

\- Ah Merlin, você como sempre uma tirana! – disse Meliodas dando um tapinha no bumbum da maga, que apenas deu um cascudo no mesmo.

\- Meliodas-sama, será que eles vão ficar bem? – perguntou Elizabeth.

\- São o Ban e a Diane... É lógico que eles vão ficar bem. – disse Meliodas com um largo sorriso.

.

.

.

Na outra dimensão, Ban e Diane encontravam-se desmaiados. Diane foi a primeira a acordar.

\- Onde estamos? – perguntou a si mesma olhando ao redor. – Aquela Merlin! Vou quebrar todos os ossos dela quando conseguir sair daqui. – E pegando uma das minúsculas capsulas que estavam no vidrinho em suas mãos, Diane a engoliu, diminuindo de tamanho imediatamente. Só não lembrou que não havia trazido nenhuma roupa do tamanho humano, logo, estava nua, como veio ao mundo.

\- AH DROGAAA! – disse tentando cobrir-se envergonhada.

\- Interessante... – Diane ouviu a voz rouca de um Ban que acabou de acordar, causando arrepios em sua espinha e borboletas em seu estômago.

\- Ban! Não olhe! – berrou Diane mais vermelha que um pimentão.

\- Não estou olhando para você Diane... – disse Ban de modo preguiçoso – Estou vendo que tem uma casa logo ali. E você é muito gorda, não me interesso por baleias!

\- BAN! – gritou Diane acertando um soco no rosto de Ban.

No mesmo momento, sentiu uma dor infernal no punho e Ban ficou com o rosto inchado na mesma hora.

\- AH! Não acredito! – continuou berrando Diane – A Merlin também tirou os meus poderes.

\- Isso é meio lógico, não é? Afinal, você poderia me matar. – disse Ban passando a mão sobre o rosto dolorido. – Vai na frente, juro que não vou olhar para você. – E na mesma hora ele ficou de costas para ela.

Diane ficou de pé, e saiu andando de costas para a casa, olhando para Ban, para ver se ele realmente cumpriria a palavra, até que chegou na porta e entrou na casa mais que depressa.

Suspirou aliviada e olhou ao redor.

A casa era de madeira e completamente aconchegante. Uma sala com cozinha conjugada e um fogão a lenha. Parecia ter água encanada. Diane foi explorando o local até achar um quarto com todos os móveis necessários. Uma cama enorme de casal com dossel, um guarda-roupa, criados mudo com candelabros dourados e velas acessas.

\- Até que é bem bonito aqui... - disse passando a mão por cima da grande lareira que servia para aquecer o quarto.

\- Será que tem alguma roupa que sirva em mim nesse guarda-roupa? – perguntou a si mesma. E qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver que haviam vários tipos de vestidos ali, todos do seu tamanho. – A Merlin pensou em tudo mesmo. – pensou pegando um vestido vermelho com decote comportado e na altura dos joelhos. Mas o mesmo possuía um grande decote nas costas. Olhou-se no grande espelho que tinha no local e gostou do resultado.

Saiu do quarto para terminar de fuçar a casa e deu de cara com um Ban esparramado no sofá macio. Ele estava com um pedaço de carne em cima do local que ela havia esmurrado. E vendo aquilo, ela lembrou-se da mão dolorida. Estava inchada, com aparência de meio roxeada.

\- É melhor colocar um gelo aí. – disse Ban ainda de olhos fechados – Tem na cozinha.

Diane não disse nada. Apenas foi na direção indicada por ele e encontrou um local, claramente enfeitiçado, que continha gelo e muita comida, com a aparência de frescas, e não congeladas. – "Merlin é muito poderosa mesmo". Pegou um bocado do gelo, colocou em um pano e enrolou na mão machucada.

\- Como sairemos daqui? – perguntou para si mesma.

\- Não faço ideia... – resmungou Ban sem ser consultado.

\- Tudo isso é culpa sua! – atacou a morena – Você sempre arruma um jeito de causar problemas.

\- Ah sim... E você é um anjo em candura não é mesmo? Garota insuportável.

\- Se eu estivesse com os meus poderes eu acabava com você aqui e agora. Seu imbecil.

\- Venha quando quiser...

E com essa frase, ambos ficaram emburrados, indo cada um para um lado. Tinham que descobrir como sair dali.

.

.

.

Já estavam há várias horas emburrados, pensando em como sair da punição de Merlin, mas nada lhes vinha a cabeça.

Nesse meio tempo, Diane descontava sua frustração na comida. Já havia comido horrores, mas ainda queira mais. E para melhorar sua situação, a comida aparecia magicamente assim que acabava.

\- Desse jeito você vai virar uma baleia ambulante... – ouviu Ban caçoar da sala.

\- Se você não vivesse me estressando, era provável que isso não tivesse acontecido! Mas não... O insuportável Ban, tem sempre que fazer todos ficarem irritados.

\- É isso! – disse Ban de repente.

\- É, é isso mesmo...

\- Não Diane, você não entendeu. – Ele disse fazendo a morena ficar o encarando – É por isso que estamos aqui. Por causa das nossas brigas! A Merlin devia estar irritada com as nossas discussões.

\- O capitão não ia permitir que a Merlin fizesse isso com a gente. – Disse Diane confiante.

\- Talvez o próprio Meliodas tenha pedido isso a ela. – ele disse segurando o queixo de maneira pensativa.

\- Então... – ela disse tentando manter o raciocínio.

\- Então... Só vamos conseguir sair daqui, quando nos acertarmos.

\- Ah... Então isso é fácil! – disse Diane batendo palminhas felizes – Eu te perdôo por causa das suas bobagens.

\- Hum, eu também perdôo você por causa da sua chatice...

\- EU NÃO SOU CHATA! VOCÊ QUE É UM ARROGANTE DO CARALHO! – Berrou Diane.

\- Vai demorar para sairmos daqui pelo visto... – resmungou Ban deitando-se no sofá da sala, enquanto Diane voltava a comer com mais fervor.

.

.

.

A noite chegou na cabana e Diane foi tomar um banho para tirar o estresse do corpo cansado. Depois, pegou no guarda roupa um pijama de seda vermelho muito delicado e confortável. Estava de costas, sentada na cama penteando os cabelos quando Ban entrou no quarto e se deitou na grande cama de casal.

\- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – ela perguntou se irritando.

\- Estou me deitando, não está vendo?

\- Você não vai dormir aqui! – ela disse com firmeza.

\- Essa cama é grande o suficiente para nós dois. Não vou nem chegar perto de você, se está preocupada com isso. Não gosto de menininhas bobas como você, gosto de mulheres de verdade.

Diane ficou com o rosto em brasas! Ban realmente conseguia irrita-la como ninguém. Como ele podia dizer que ela não era uma mulher de verdade?

\- Eu sou muito mais do que você merece Ban. E nem que você fosse o último homem do mundo, eu cogitaria a possibilidade de ter algo com você! – disse deitando de costas para ele, emburrada e com o corpo escondido pelo edredom.

\- Tá bom, tá bom... – resmungou ele com a barriga para baixo, já praticamente dormindo.

\- Idiota... – sussurrou Diane para si mesma, fechando os olhos depois de desligar o abajur na mesinha de cabeceira.

.

.

.

Quente... Ban não se sentia assim já há muito tempo, logo, estava sonhando, só podia estar sonhando... O corpo que esfregava-se nele era macio e cheiroso... Os cabelos eram volumosos e sedosos ao toque, e ele fazia questão de encher a mão naqueles cabelos. A cintura era delgada, e ele segurava ali, puxando-a para trás, fazendo aquele quadril roliço roçar vulgarmente em seu membro duro, gemeu sofregamente, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha macia, ouvindo um gemidinho de deleite. Por todos os pecados, aquela mulher era deliciosa... A mão insaciável dele tateava por todos os cantos, seios, com os quais brincou com os mamilos rígidos, braços, barriga, coxas torneadas que mataria para tê-las ao redor de sua cintura e não podia deixar de tocar também entre as pernas... O centro úmido e quente estava do jeito que ele apreciava, apertado, molhado e ele não hesitou em colocar dois dedos dentro dele, fazendo movimentos circulares, tocando o clitóris com o polegar em um movimento ritmado e firme, recebendo como pagamento o gemido rouco e o pedido por mais... E ele daria mais. Ficando entre as pernas esguias ele se preparou para penetrá-la, mas um barulho o puxou para longe do delicioso sonho erótico... Mas precisamente um grito histérico.

.

.

.

Fogo... Seu corpo estava em puro fogo... Estava em total torpor por causa do sonho que a consumia naquele momento. Sentia o corpo forte e viril pressioná-la por trás, embrenhando a mão em seus cabelos e ao ter sua orelha mordiscada, não aguentou e gemeu como uma gatinha manhosa. As mãos que passavam pelo seu corpo eram experientes! Tocavam-na quase com veneração, deslizando pelos braços, beliscando os mamilos, espalmando as mãos em sua barriga e segurando firme suas coxas... E quando ele meteu a mão entre suas pernas, metendo dois dedos em seu sexo, gemeu languidamente e sem pensar duas vezes, pediu por mais... E quando pensou que teria o melhor sonho erótico de todos os tempos, ouviu algo que a fez acordar devagar, amaldiçoando tudo e todos por ter seu sonho interrompido e qual não foi o seu espanto ao ver Ban no lugar do seu amante dos sonhos, de olhos fechados distribuindo beijos em seu pescoço e totalmente "preparado" para se enfiar entre suas pernas e possui-la. O grito veio involuntariamente, pois o susto foi tremendo.

O viu abrir os olhos aturdido, procurando a origem do grito e em seguida ficando de olhos arregalados por se ver em cima dela, nu e ela também totalmente despida.

\- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – Berrou Diane a plenos pulmões.

\- EU É QUE PERGUNTO: O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO!? COMO OUSA INVADIR O MEU SONHO E SE JOGAR EM CIMA DE MIM? – Perguntou Ban já vestindo a cueca box que havia caído da cama e em seguida a calça de couro vermelha.

\- EU ME JOGUEI EM CIMA DE VOCÊ? – Ela perguntou exasperada – ATÉ ONDE EU VI, ERA VOCÊ QUE ESTAVA EM CIMA DE MIM! OH CÉUS... VOCÊ... VOCÊ ESTAVA ME TOCANDO! – ela disse vermelha escondendo-se debaixo dos lençóis.

\- EU NÃO ESTAVA TE TOCANDO! – Ele disse rápido – Eu estava sonhando pesado, pensei que estava com uma mulher de verdade, não com você.

\- SEU IMBECIL! SAÍ JÁ DAQUI! VOCÊ NÃO VAI MAIS DORMIR NESSE QUARTO! TARADO IMUNDO! – Berrou ela a plenos pulmões, lançando travesseiros nele.

\- EU SOU TARADO? E VOCÊ É UMA OFERECIDA! – Disse pegando o resto das roupas no chão – Ficou de esfregando em mim, pedindo por mais para depois jogar a culpa em mim.

\- SAI DAQUI BAN, SENÃO EU TE MATO! – continuou berrando.

Ban não disse mais nada, apenas deu as costas e saiu do quarto batendo a porta atrás de si, furioso. Ao chegar na cozinha, ouviu um grito frustrado partindo da mulher.

Saiu da casa, precisava pensar, sua mente estava fervendo e sua cabeça latejando... Quase possuíra Diane... Ainda podia sentir o gosto da pele dela na sua boca e o cheiro dela estava impregnado em suas mãos. Como ele poderia ficar sonhando e dormindo tão pesado daquele jeito? Não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo...

Diane por sua vez, estava aos prantos... Sentia o corpo quente e latejando por onde as mãos de Ban havia passado, principalmente entre suas pernas, mas precisamente em seu sexo, onde ele havia enfiado os dedos e lhe masturbado. O rosto ficou em chamas ao lembrar da sensação deliciosa que o toque ousado lhe proporcionou.

Merlin iria pagar por tudo aquilo quando eles saíssem de lá.

.

.

.

Depois do episódio constrangedor, Ban e Diane se distanciaram tanto dentro da casa, quanto em relação aos seus sentimentos.

Ban pegava-se muitas vezes, distraído admirando Diane... Olhando as curvas volumosas o jeito como ela ficava rubra por lembrar de algo... Será que ela lembrava deles na cama? Ou pensava no capitão deles? Sabia que a gigante nutria sentimentos por Meliodas, que por sua vez não correspondia. Um sentimento amargo lhe preencheu o peito.

Diane percebia os olhares insistentes de Ban em sua direção e sempre ficava envergonhada. Notava que os olhos dele percorriam todo seu corpo, e que ele parava pensativo, como se estivesse perdido em memórias. Será que era neles que ele pensava?

.

.

.

Os dias e as noites passavam e nada de Ban e Diane acertarem suas diferenças. Eles agora até dividiam o mesmo ambiente, mas não trocavam uma única palavra entre si. Ban até tentou uma vez, mas as palavras não saíram de sua boca. Nesse momento, Diane pensou que ia morrer, de tão forte que seu coração bateu. Sonhou com ele... E ele sonhou com ela, tendo que se aliviar no meio da noite... Sozinho. Isso tinha que mudar. Não podiam permanecer assim, senão nunca sairiam dali.

Então, em um fim de tarde, Ban criou coragem e iniciou um diálogo.

\- Diane... – ele chamou baixo.

\- Hum? – Respondeu ela com arrepios incontroláveis percorrendo seu corpo, não passando despercebido por ele.

\- Me perdoe por tudo o que disse e fiz para você nesses dias, e nos dias antes de nos mandarem para cá. – Ele estava sendo muito sincero naquele momento – Eu sempre vivi muito frustrado com a minha condição, com as minhas perdas e sempre que brigávamos, eu podia colocar pra fora um pouco disso tudo. Mas você não merece isso. Você merece algo melhor, porque você é uma excelente pessoa. Me perdoe, por favor.

Diane estava com o coração acelerado. A voz de Ban lhe causava borboletas no estômago. Sentia que ele estava sendo sincero e precisava se abrir também. Ele havia feito isso. Talvez assim pudesse se sentir melhor...

\- Eu nunca fui íntima de ninguém Ban... As pessoas tem medo de mim quando eu passo... Eu só causo destruição onde eu vou... Vocês sempre foram os únicos que me aceitaram como eu sou. O King... Bem... Ele gosta de mim, com algo a mais, mas eu só penso nele como amigo. Eu sempre nutri sentimentos pelo capitão, mas ele nunca me correspondeu e agora está com a Elizabeth e eu não posso concorrer com ela. Eu... Eu... Eu só quero ser amada Ban... E quando você brigava comigo, me dizendo aquelas coisas, eu só me enterrava mais e mais em sentimentos ruins.

\- Eu sinto muito mesmo Diane, eu fui um imbecil com você.

Ban parou de falar ao notar que ela havia começado a chorar...

Era difícil ver um dos pecados mais fortes chorando como uma garota normal. E Ban fez a única coisa que lhe veio a mente... Cruzou o espaço que os separava e abraçou Diane, que retribuiu o gesto, enterrando o rosto no torço musculoso.

\- Shiii, já passou, já passou... – ele sussurrava alisando os cabelos longos que estavam soltos no momento, trazendo até seu nariz o cheiro que estava evitando em todos esses dias. O cheiro dela.

Diane apenas chorava, sentindo novamente a sensação de conforto que era ficar nos braços dele, mesmo que na primeira vez, estivesse adormecida.

Ban esperou até que ela se acalma-se e quando ela estava parando, ele se afastou minimamente, tocando o queixo dela com os dedos, forçando-a a encará-lo. Quando ela o fez, ele olhou nos olhos dela, e delicadamente começou a limpar as lágrimas do rosto dela. Primeiro com os polegares, depois, com pequenos beijos, fazendo com que ela fechasse os olhos e entreabrisse os lábios. Vagarosamente os lábios dele percorreram aquele caminho até chegar nos lábios dela e antes de realmente beijá-la, ele ainda tentou encontrar os olhos dela, mas ela não o olhou, apenas ofereceu os lábios macios, os quais ele não recusou.

Começou devagar, sorvendo o lábio inferior dela com os seus. A boca dela era carnuda e tinha um sabor ótimo. Passou a língua vagarosamente entre os lábios dela, pedindo passagem, o qual ela cedeu... Logo as línguas entravam em um duelo e ele em um impulso a carregou no colo, colocando uma perna dela de cada lado de sua cintura, os braços por baixo das nádegas, dando apoio para ela e em seguida encostando-a na parede atrás dela, fazendo-a gemer.

\- Eu quero você Diane... – ele sussurrou entre os beijos calorosos.

\- Não diga nada Ban, apenas faça! – ela pediu suspirando pesadamente.

Ban atendeu o pedido dela. E ainda a carregando nos braços, foi com ela para o quarto, deitando-a na cama com delicadeza, (até estranho demais para ele) sem quebrar o contato da boca dele contra o corpo dela.

As roupas foram sendo tiradas devagar... logo os corpos estavam se tocando sem nenhum empecilho e Ban pode fazer o que queria fazer desde o dia do sonho: tomar os seios fartos nas mãos e chupar os mamilos rígidos, fazendo Diane arquear e gemer.

Diane por sua vez, passeava com suas mãos pelo corpo forte de Ban, sentindo a textura da pele e a rigidez dos músculos, ficando altamente excitada com a sensação de tê-lo ali entre suas pernas, beijando seu corpo e gemendo seu nome. Sentia-se mais poderosa do que nunca.

Ban voltou a tocar o sexo dela, penetrando-a com os dedos ágeis, arrancando suspiros e fazendo com que ela se empurrasse em sua mão atrás de mais prazer. Ele tocava sem pudor todo o corpo feminino, beijando onde conseguia alcançar e suspirava toda vez que ela tocava o seu corpo, ficando duro como pedra, no momento em que ela pegou o membro rígido em sua mão macia.

Primeiramente ela ficou parada, apenas sentindo a textura macia em sua mão, depois, começou a fazer movimentos ritmados para cima e para baixo, adorando ouvir os gemidos que ele dava em seus ouvidos.

\- D... Assim eu não vou aguentar muito tempo... – ele dizia contorcendo-se na mão dela, que intensificou o movimento, fazendo com que ele gemesse alto, com o corpo tremendo e gozando em sua mão.

Ela ficou fascinada com tudo aquilo, afinal, não havia tido nenhum homem em sua vida ainda.

\- Você foi má comigo mulher... – ele disse puxando-a para si – eu disse que não ia aguentar muito e você me forçou! Agora eu tenho que retribuir o favor.

Diane ficou apenas observando Ban distribuir beijos pelo seu corpo até chegar em seu sexo. Quando ele começou a passar a língua no local, ela fechou os olhos com força e gemeu sofregamente, sentindo descargas de prazer percorrerem seu corpo. Ban ao ouvir os gemidos, apenas intensificou os chupões e para tornar a experiência mais prazerosa, colocou dois dedos dentro dela, entrando e saindo vagarosamente.

Logo Diane apenas gemia e contorcia-se, sentindo uma onda de prazer mais forte se formar em seu ventre... E essa onda foi se espalhando pelo resto de seu corpo, explodindo em seguida, arrancando dela um grito, fazendo o corpo tremer descontrolado, como se choques percorressem todo seu corpo. Acabava de ter um orgasmo. E fora Ban que lhe proporcionou aquele momento. Nunca imaginaria isso...

\- Agora que você ficou feliz, eu vou para o segundo round... – ele disse ficando por cima dela.

\- Tem mais? – ela perguntou com o corpo mole devido ao último e intenso orgasmo.

\- É claro que sim! – ele disse já se posicionando na entrada do sexo dela – Estamos apenas começando e eu prometo que vou devagar... É a sua primeira vez não é?

Diane ficou rubra, agitando a cabeça em afirmação.

\- Pode confiar em mim, eu não vou te fazer mal.

E dizendo isso, Ban começou a forçar os movimentos do quadril em direção a ela. A lubrificação do último gozo havia facilitado a invasão dolorosa. E ao chegar até a fina barreira que a tornava donzela, Ban empurrou com um pouco mais de força, enterrando-se por completo dentro dela, recebendo em suas costas, unhas afiadas, que certamente o marcaram. Mas Diane não quis demonstrar seu sofrimento, aguentou firme e ficou pensando se seria doloroso assim o tempo todo.

\- Logo o seu corpo vai se acostumar com o meu... – disse Ban adivinhando o medo que a invadia – logo você só vai sentir prazer, eu lhe garanto.

Ele ficou parado dentro dela, latejando e sendo apertado pelo sexo dela, até que Diane pediu que ele se movesse, o que ele fez vagarosamente. O membro rijo deslizou com facilidade para dentro e para fora e em pouco tempo ela estava a vontade, pedindo por mais, que ele a tomasse inteira.

Ambos se entregaram aquele momento, gemendo, sentindo o prazer bruto atingi-los sem piedade. Os corações acelerados, antecipando o que estava por vir. E quando o orgasmo veio para ambos, seus corpos se entrelaçaram com mais força, como se quisessem tornar-se um só. E um arrepio incontrolável tomou conta de ambos quando seus olhares se cruzaram. Ban não resistindo aquele arrepio, selou o ato beijando Diane com paixão, que correspondeu na mesma intensidade.

Depois disso, um silêncio bem vindo instalou-se entre eles. Ban encostou sua testa na dela antes de sair de cima da mesma. Ambos ainda estavam ofegantes, mas logo suas respirações se acalmaram e Ban puxou Diane para um abraço tranquilo, beijando o topo da cabeça da morena, que apenas se aninhou nos braços dele, aceitando o gesto carinhoso.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, apenas apreciando aquele momento, fazendo carinhos leves no corpo um do outro, até Diane cortar o silêncio.

\- Ban...

\- Hum?

\- Como... como vai ser daqui por diante? O que vamos fazer quando voltarmos para o nosso mundo ao lado dos outros? Quando eu voltar a ser uma gigante?

\- Eu vou arrumar uma escada...

\- Hã?

\- Para eu poder alcançar a sua orelha e ficar falando sacanagens pra te deixar envergonhada.

Diane explodiu em uma gargalhada. Ban agora iria atormentá-la de outras maneiras pelo visto.

\- Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso D. – Ele disse sério dessa vez – A última pessoa a quem dediquei meus sentimentos, infelizmente me foi tirada de forma trágica... – ele fez uma longa pausa antes de continuar – por isso decidi que não vou desperdiçar essa oportunidade que nos deram.

Diane sabia que essa pessoa de quem Ban falava era a irmã falecida de King e que graças a ela Ban tornara-se imortal, mas não tocaria no assunto até que ele mesmo resolvesse se abrir para ela.

\- Eu pensei que assim que nós resolvêssemos nossas pendências, iríamos ser levados imediatamente de volta, mas parece que a Merlin tinha outros planos para nós... – disse Diane pensativa.

\- Porque está pensando nisso agora? – Ele perguntou matreiro – Já está querendo se livrar de mim menina?

\- Eu não sou menina Ban! – Diane disse fazendo um biquinho.

\- A partir de hoje é a minha menina... – ele disse passeando com a mão forte pelo corpo dela – a minha amante... – disse beijando a curva do pescoço dela, fazendo-a gemer – a minha, e somente minha, mulher.

\- Sim... – ela disse suspirando e descendo a mão até tocar o membro dele, que já estava duro e desperto novamente – assim como você agora é meu.

\- Todo seu... – ele disse antes de tomar os lábios dela novamente. E ele suspeitava que fariam isso mais uma vez e mais uma vez até cansarem um do outro.

.

.

.

Acordaram nos braços um do outro, mas logo notaram algo diferente...

\- Nossa Merlin! – ouviram a voz de Meliodas – Por essa eu não esperava e você?

\- Eu também não imaginava isso capitão... – ouviram a voz de Merlin.

\- Vocês deveriam sair do quarto, estão invadindo a privacidade dos dois! – ouviram Elizabeth dizendo angustiada.

\- Ban seu desgraçado! – Dessa vez a voz de King se sobressaiu dos demais – Você se aproveitou da situação!

\- O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO AQUI? – Diane berrou cobrindo o corpo nú com os lençóis da cama enquanto Ban agia com naturalidade, como se estivesse muito a vontade sem as roupas.

\- O que está havendo D, é que nós voltamos... E eles estão no meu quarto. – disse Ban apenas bocejando, enquanto Elizabeth cobria os olhos com as mãos.

\- Nós ouvimos um barulho e resolvemos vir conferir... Mas é apenas vocês... E pelo visto resolveram suas diferenças não é mesmo? – perguntou Meliodas com um largo sorriso.

\- Sim... – disse Ban com um sorriso discreto – nós resolvemos sim.

\- Agora vamos sair, por favor, a Diane precisa de privacidade! – disse Elizabeth ainda com os olhos cobertos.

\- EU EXIJO UMA EXPLICAÇÃO BAN! – berrou King ignorando as súplicas de Elizabeth.

\- Ninguém lhe deve explicações King... – disse Ban como se estivesse falando sobre a previsão do tempo – E somos adultos e sabemos perfeitamente o que estamos fazendo! Logo, eu quero que todos saiam do nosso quarto.

King ficou com o olhar perdido enquanto Meliodas lhe empurrava para fora do quarto. E antes de sair, Merlin jogou um frasquinho com pílulas miúdas na mão de Diane dizendo:

\- Essas não inibem sua força, mas fazem você permanecer nesse tamanho durante um longo período de tempo, umas 12h mais ou menos. Quando estiver próximo do fim me avise para fabricar mais. Elas não causam nenhum tipo de reação, pode tomar sem medo.

\- E os meus poderes Merlin? – Perguntou Ban olhando-a de canto de olho.

\- Ah sim, é verdade! – E virando-se de frente para ele fez um símbolo com as duas mãos e disse: - Kai! – Ban sentiu na mesma hora que voltara ao normal.

\- Obrigado Merlin... – disse sem olhar para a maga – Por tudo.

\- Não há de quê meninos. Agora por favor, recomponham-se. – Concluiu Merlin sorrindo marota.

E assim que se viram a sós, Ban olhou para Diane que estava com um olhar perdido.

\- O que foi? – Ele disse tocando a perna dela por baixo do lençol.

\- O King ficou tão... Desolado... – ela disse baixinho.

\- O King nunca tomou uma atitude em relação aos sentimentos dele por você D. Se ele tivesse feito isso antes, eu respeitaria, mas ele não o fez, então, paciência.

\- De qualquer forma eu vou conversar com ele depois que acalmar os ânimos. – Ela disse pensativa.

\- Se você acha necessário, por mim tudo bem. Agora... – ele disse puxando o lençol de cima dela, deixando a mostra a nudez que ele apreciava – bem que eu gostaria de ganhar um beijo de bom dia.

Diane sorriu e enlaçou Ban pelo pescoço, puxando-o para si, entregando-se. E suspeitava que faria isso mais uma vez e quantas vezes mais ele pedisse.

.

.

.

FIM

Obrigada a todos que leram até aqui.

"Nanatsu no Taizai (七つの大罪, Nanatsu no Taizai lit. " Os Sete Pecados Capitais"), também conhecido como The Seven Deadly Sins no Ocidente, é uma série de mangá escrita e ilustrada por Nakaba Suzuki."

Para quem não conhece o anime, ele está disponível através da Netflix, The Seven Deadly Sins.

*Essa técnica não existe no anime, criei para poder dar andamento na história.

Agradeço desde já pelos reviews. 💖

Kissus.


End file.
